Everything But The Kitchen Sink
by princessreigns
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] Lana has the day off after spending the last week in Japan on an overseas tour. She's expecting to spend her day relaxing and lounging around her apartment, but gets an unexpected, sensual visit from Roman Reigns as he looks to continue their sexual affair from Smackdown. Roman Reigns/Lana


**Everything But The Kitchen Sink**

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__I want to thank you all for the reviews on the last Roman/Lana one-shot I put up. I didn't think I'd get that I kind of response. Turns out a lot of you ship them like I do or I turned you into a shipper, lol. Most of your requested more or wanted to know what happened after the match. Well, thanks to the lovely Lana and a recent photo shoot that she did, I give you another one-shot. Smut and a very cocky Roman Reigns is upon you. Enjoy._

* * *

After weeks of being on the road and touring in Japan, Lana was finally back at home. She loved her job and the fans were amazing, but she was happy that she had a few days to herself. Quality time to herself was much needed.

The ravishing Russian strutted around her house in nothing but her bra and underwear. She wore a black, silk robe with it, letting it hang open as she maneuvered around her home.

It was past noon, and Lana had awoken from slumber a few hours ago. Since getting up, she'd managed to tidy up the place. She started with her bedroom, making up the bed, vacuuming the floors and dusting things off. Then, she navigated through her apartment to her bathroom and spruced up things in there. The last room she cleaned was the kitchen. Accommodated with a large marble island, a stainless steel refrigerator, dishwasher, stove and trash compacter, it was the largest room in the house, which meant it was the biggest hassle to clean.

Luckily, the floors were already spotless from a previous mopping. It wouldn't take long to wipe off the counter tops; that would be the easy task. It was the island that would take the most work today.

Lana was a perfectionist. If everything didn't look spotless, if there was one small spec of dirt on anything, she wouldn't be satisfied until it was gone.

She went to work, spraying the last marble top down. She enjoyed the view the top-to-bottom windows gave her of her backyard. The plants outside of her window gave the yard a nice scenery. The pool that was enclosed by the greenery seemed as if it were calling her name. She'd definitely had to take a dip in once she finished inside.

The island was cleaned in no time. It didn't take quite as long as she'd anticipated it would, thankfully, so she could enjoy the rest of her day lounging around and doing absolutely nothing.

Lana pranced over to her refrigerator, her heels clicking against the hardwood flooring as she rounded the island in the middle of the kitchen. She scanned her frig for something to eat. All she'd had so far today was a cup of coffee, but surely, that couldn't hold her over.

She spotted a small tub of strawberries and pulled them out, grabbed a small bowl and placed a few in until the bottom of the dish couldn't be seen. Lana hopped up onto the freshly cleaned and shiny marble, the coolness of the stone touching the back of her smooth thighs.

She crossed her legs, placing her right leg over her left one and letting her heels clink together.

Lana devoured the first strawberry, her luscious red lips wrapping around the small piece of fruit and biting it in half. She played with the rest of it for a few seconds before finishing the rest of it off.

As she enjoyed the savory produce, she suddenly felt something hard being pressed up against her back. She nearly let out a primal scream, but couldn't as a hand wrapped around her mouth, silencing her before she could breath a word.

"Baby girl, it's just me." He hushed her, still keeping his strong hand over her mouth. His other hand ran through her blonde locks as he grinned seductively down at her. "I told you I wasn't done with you the last time we were together. I enjoyed my little vacation to see Mother Russia. I'd love to visit again." He purred in her ear.

Lana shivered against his touch. She tried to turn around, but he held her in place, locking her arms behind her back and used his free hand to hold them together. "You're not scared are you, baby girl?"

Lana wouldn't let him get the best of her. She'd succumbed to his seductive ways before and that's how she'd ended up having sex with him in his rental car after Smackdown went off the air a few weeks ago. She'd be damn if the same thing happened in her own home. With his hand still over her mother, she shook her head.

Roman moved his hand away from her lips and brought them down to her arms that he had locked behind her back. He held them together by her wrist. He yanked her back rather harshly, sliding her bottom against the marble countertop. "You gonna keep givin' me the silent treatment or are you gonna try and sass me?"

She found her voice and retorted, "How did you find my house?"

"Don't worry about that, sweet Lana. I have my ways, but I can judge by the way your body trembled against me, that you don't mind my presence."

"You're an asshole."

Roman chuckled against her outer ear, grinning almost wickedly. "There's that sassy mouth of yours. I love it, baby, but you weren't calling me that when I was buried inside of you a few weeks ago."

Roman stole a strawberry from the bowl sitting beside her and snidely bit into it, catching her giving him an evil glare as he did so. He chewed on it before asking, "You miss me don't you, Lana?"

Lana snickered, pursing her lips together. "No. You weren't really that memorable."

"Oh really…" Roman breathed against her neck. He let her wrist go and stepped back. Lana felt cool air replace the warmth that Roman's body provided. She knew he was still behind her, so she didn't bother to move. When she heard something unzip, she knew what he had in mind.

Roman instructed, "Turn around, I'm going to show you how memorable I can be."

Lana went to get off the counter, but Roman barked at her to stay where she was. She knew better than to defy him. She'd learned that lesson already. Lana carefully turned herself around to face the Samoan Adonis, but kept her bottom on the kitchen island.

When her eyes met his, all she could see was Roman in all his naked glory. Saying that his form was impressive was an understatement. That man had a body that was made to please a woman.

The ravishing Russian bit her lip innocently, but Roman wasn't buying it. There wasn't an innocent bone in that woman's body; he knew that first hand. Her eyes danced over his sculpted physique, stopping when she reached his thick girth. She could feel her underwear growing wetter and wetter just imagining the things he was about to do to her.

"Like what you see, little lady?" Roman grinned cockily.

Lana couldn't hide her admiration, but she'd damn sure try. "It's alright."

Roman couldn't say he wasn't amused. She loved to sass him. She did the same thing that night at the arena. Roman wasn't the one to have promiscuous sex with a woman, especially at his place of work, but Lana challenged his resolve. And after testing her in the backstage area where anyone who wanted to see them could, he took her to his rental car after the show and gave her a run for her money. He remembered very vaguely her beautiful, Russian accent calling his name out repeatedly and practically begging him not to stop. He gave her exactly what she wanted and then some and promised it wouldn't be the last time they crossed paths. Roman was simply coming through on his promise.

Since she loved to back talk and run her mouth, he was going to give her another chance to use it. Roman roughly pinned her down against the marble surface, ordering her to lay down on her back. When she was right where he wanted her, he grabbed her arms once again and pulled her back so that her head and neck hung over the countertop.

Roman chuckled deeply, smoothly running his hand down her outstretched neck. He could see that the position she was in made her somewhat uncomfortable, but she'd learn to love it. If she wanted to sass him, he was going to punish her for it. She liked it the first time, the second would be no different.

"You think you're so cute, don't you?" He asked her, still rubbing her neck. "You think you're funny when you mouth off to me, but you aren't. It amuses me, though, to see you try and work me up. It's like you're just asking for me to hurt you, baby girl."

With the way her head hung over the island, she couldn't respond to him. If she had, it would've sounded strain, and that would've made him think he was winning. So, she remained silent.

"Still love to use that mouth of yours, though. Every week, whether it's on Raw or Smackdown, all you do talk a load of crap. Why don't you put your money where your mouth is, sweet, little, Lana?" As he taunted her and her eyes looked up at him, he stroked himself, admiring how her body laid stretched out against the kitchen furniture.

Roman stepped closer to her, bringing the tip of his length right above her face. He was in reaching distance of her, but she knew better than to touch him unless he told her to do so. She kept her arms on the counter, swallowing hard as he practically dangled himself above her.

Roman gripped himself. Lana went to adjust her position so that her head didn't hang so far off the island, but Roman stopped her almost as soon as she flinched. He smacked the tip of his length against her lips, stunning her. He did it a couple of more times too. "I didn't give you my permission to move. I got you how I want you; don't even flinch unless I tell you to…understand?"

Lana nervously answered, "Yes,"

Roman smacked her on the lips again. "Yes, what?"

"Yes sir,"

He smacked her once again, but a bit harder, making her moan from his dominant behavior. "Now, what's my name, Lana? Say it."

"Roman Reigns," She breathed out, her accent groggy. If he kept teasing her she was going to lose it.

"Damn right," And without warning, he shoved himself inside of her mouth, making her gag. He paused for a few minutes to let himself enjoy the warmth of her moist mouth.

Roman looked down at her. He didn't need to tell her what to do. She reached back with her hands and gripped the base of him the best she could in her predicament and sucked as much of him in her mouth as she could.

He pulled back some, almost pulling out of her. Lana greedily lapped at the tip, sucking it into her mouth and releasing it when a wet pop.

As Lana worked her mouth on the Samoan man, Roman ripped her bra from her body, tearing it to shreds and freeing her breast from the confines of the fabric. Roman roughly pinched both her nipples, earning a muffled moan from the woman beneath him.

"That's it, pretty girl, show me what those luscious red lips of yours can do."

He soon began to grow tired of her playfulness as she hadn't taken all of him in yet. Roman stopped her movement, wrapped one hand around her throat and gripped it firmly, but didn't hurt her. If anything, it turned her on. With his hands squeezing her throat, he began to thrust in and out of her mouth at an alarming rate. She was going to choke on his girth if he had anything to say about it.

"You still wanna play, huh? You're gonna get enough of playing with me, Lana." He groaned out, his mind focusing on how amazing it felt to have her lips wrapped around him.

Lana began breathing through her nose as to not gag herself. She figured he'd unleash this dominant side, and he'd expect her to be submissive. He'd won the battle, but she'd win the war.

Roman pulled out of her mouth and pushed her up into a sitting position. He instructed her to turn her body the long way and to lay on her back and spread her legs. He walked incredibly slow around the kitchen island. When he faced her again, he grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her forward, resting her legs on his shoulders.

Roman lowered himself on his knees, peering at her through his beady, grey irises.

He brought his face up and rubbed his bearded cheek against her inner thigh. The feel of his facial hair against her skin sent a jolt of electricity down her spine. She raised her hips up, hoping he'd get the message, but Roman shook his index finger at her.

"Looks like someone's a little needy today." Roman grinned. He bit his bottom lip as he ran his middle finger tauntingly down the seat of her moist, lacy underwear. Lana whimpered, raising her hips into his touch.

"Roman, please…" Lana wasn't above begging at this point. She wanted it. She wanted him, and she wanted him now.

Roman snickered, looking over her body. He loved to see her beg for it.

Roman's eyes cut over to the refrigerator then back to her, and he had a creative idea. With Lana's legs over his shoulders, he scooped her up, his hands palming into her soft backside. She was in his face, but he did nothing about it. She could feel his breath against her covered slit, and it pained her because if he wanted to, he could dine on her like a buffet. He just opted against it to make her suffer.

He held her up in the air like he did to his opponents when he power bombed them. He carried her over to frig and pressed her back against it. He sat her down, lowering her onto her feet. Roman dipped his head down and captures one nipple between his teeth, biting slightly. He tweaked her other with his index finger.

Lana's head fell back against the cool refrigerator. She ran her fingers through his hair, pulling his hair out of the ponytail he had it in. His tongue teased her nipples, tracing circles around it. His eyes shifted up to look at the pleased look on her face. He grinned as his tongue switched to give the other small bud equal attention.

Roman pulled back, much to the chagrin of Lana and stood up. He rotated her body so that her breast were pushed up against the refrigerator. Her nipples harden again at the cold contact on her skin. "Spread your legs for me, sweet Lana."

The ravishing Russian arched her back, sticking her rear end out. Roman eyed the curves of her body as he crouched down to his knees. She spread her legs for him like he instructed. His grey eyes looked at the heels she had on. He licked his lips. Just for his own entertainment, he gave her a hard smack on each butt cheek. Her body was so responsive. Her backside turned a pinkish, red color. He kneaded the soft mounds, soothing the redden flesh.

Roman ripped her panties from her body. He could smell her unique scent on the underwear and knew he'd be taking them for safe keeping.

"How wet are you right now, Lana?"

"Soaking wet," She breathed out. Roman ran his finger over her then slipped it into his mouth, tasting her. "So sweet. Is that for me or Rusev?"

"You. Only you." Roman smirked as his tongue ran over her wet slit from behind. Lana yelped at the contact of his smooth, wet tongue against her delicate folds. He had a permanent grin on his face as he feasted on her. His fingers gripped her hips, holding her in place as she squirmed.

He moved his hands down her body and in between her legs, spreading her lips apart so he could reach what he really wanted. As soon has the tip of his tongue touched the small bundle of nerves, he had Lana putty in his hands.

Moans were pouring from her red lips as Roman orally devoured her against the refrigerator. This was a new sensation for her as he didn't give her this kind of treatment during their last dirty tryst. He rapidly worked his tongue over her. If he kept going like he was, she was going to be pushed over the edge.

Roman decided to take it one step further and pushed the tip of his tongue inside of her.

"Roman!" Lana hollered out.

He continued to tongue her down, getting as much of her as he could. His long index finger replaced his tongue soon after, pushing in and out of her. He didn't care for long, drawn out thrust. He wanted her juices to cover his finger, and he knew the only way to get her to that point was to plunge his fingers as deeply in her as he could.

It didn't take long for her walls to clench around his fingers. Memories of a few weeks prior when he fingered her in the backstage hallway flooded his mind. He remembered her walls squeezing his fingers as he milked her of her release. He was giving her a severe case of déjà vû.

"Come on, baby girl. Stop holding back. Just let yourself go." He encouraged. That was all it took for her to reach her climax. Roman pumped his fingers into her a few more times, watching as his index and middle finger became coated with her sweet nectar.

He slide his fingers out as she began to come off her high. Breathlessly, she turned her body to face him. With lidded eyes, she watched him suck his fingers clean then lick his lips. Roman looked her over. He felt he'd been too gentle. Now, he was going to show her who was in _control_.

Roman ordered her to get down on all four on the hardwood floors. She thought she'd tease him a bit, so she stuck her ass out for him and wiggled it at him. Roman didn't particularly care for her mocking and smacked her ass harder than he had before, leaving a stinging sensation on her backside and causing Lana to yell out in pain and pleasure.

"You're gonna learn not to fucking tease me, sweet Lana." He gave her other cheek just as hard of a smack as the first one. "I thought your little country was smarter than that. You don't provoke, baby girl, that's how wars get started."

He grabbed her hair, pulling her neck back. His teeth bit into the skin of her shoulder blade as his grip on her hair grew. "But your little country likes war doesn't it?"

When she didn't respond to him, he yanked her head back, lining his mouth up with her earlobe. "You fucking heard me, Lana. Answer me. You like war don't you?"

In a shaky voice, she said, "Yes,"

"Well, just a bit of advice, sweet, sweet Lana," He cooed, his thumb and index finger pinching her left nipple as hard as he could and twisting it. "You don't want to go to war with me. I'll win, and you little country will fall."

Lana whined and whimpered against him. He was being a lot more dominant than earlier, and though it pained her some, it turned her on. Roman let go of her hair and pushed her head down, laying her cheek against the cool floor. He groaned, "If your floor was clean before, baby girl, we're about to get it real dirty."

Roman grabbed her by her hips and brought her backside up. He didn't bothered to wait for her to adjust, he lined himself up with her and slammed into her.

"Shit!"

"Ah, someone's gotta a dirty, little mouth." He teased. He kept a firm grip on her hips and continued to thrust in and out of her.

She swore that having him plow in and out of her was the best feeling she'd ever experienced. His sheer size stretching her out was all she needed. It was almost like she was addicted to having sex with him. Usually, she'd be ashamed of herself. She'd never wanted a man as much as she craved Roman. Having anything outside of a business relationship was unprofessional, but the ravishing Russian didn't care. She was going to get hers, and if that meant riding Roman every Monday and Friday night, then so be it.

Roman sped up, snapping his hips forward and back even faster, the sound of skin slapping against skin turning them both on. Lana lifted her stomach up off the floor enough to slide her finger down her body and thumb her most intimate part of her body.

When Roman caught her touching herself, he smacked her ass again. He leaned down, pressing his chest against her back. He thrust his hips forward, his pelvis meet her ass as he drove his girth in and out of her. He whispered into her ear. "Who do you belong to?"

Lana replied, "You sir,"

"Who's pussy is this?" Roman pulled himself out until just the tip was in her and then plunged into her.

"Yours sir," She hollered.

"Damn right, it's mine." Roman said gruffly into her ear, "Tell me, Lana, am I the only one?"

Lana moaned as he pounded into her. She needed something to hold on to, but all she could do was scratch her fingers against the hardwood floors.

She nodded to answer Roman, but he wanted to hear her say it. He wanted to know he was the only man buried deep inside her. "You gotta let me hear you say it, baby. Am I the only one?"

"Yes, yes. You're the only one!"

"I'm the only who can make you feel like this?"

She nodded frantically, "Yes,"

"Fuck…" She breathed out again as he hit her special spot over and over again. "Yes, Roman, yes."

He thrust into her a couple more times before her walls clamped down on him, holding his length like a vice grip. She screamed out his name in pure pleasure once more, knowing that he definitely was the only man who could drive her this crazy. They constantly bickered and sassed each other, and it ended with amazing, angry and sex. "Roman!"

Roman held her body close to his as he had his own climax right behind hers, releasing himself inside of her. When they both came down from their highs, they collapsed onto the floor.

He pulled out of her, tumbling over onto his back. Lana turned over next to him, trying to catch her breath.

"That was amazing." She told, staring up at the kitchen ceiling.

"Yeah, it was." He titled his head to look at her. "You have a way of riling me up."

"Then perhaps, I should mouth off to you more often, especially if that's what I get in return." Lana smirked.

Roman stated, "Who's to say I'm gonna wanna fuck you every time you sass me? I could just ignore you."

Lana chuckled. He was kidding himself if he thought they could ignore their sexual attraction to one another. "You can't ignore mother Russia. She always gets what she wants."

"Not if father Samoa doesn't give it to her. Then, she'll have to get it from Bulgaria or another one of Russia's bitch countries."

"Why would I go for second rate countries when I can have the best? I'm not gonna travel to a nearby country just because it's quicker. I want to be fully satisfied."

"Samoa satisfies you then?"

"Very much so. I guess I was wrong about you. For a small island, you're very potent." Lana said.

Roman smiled. "I told you there was nothing small about me, Lana. I showed you just how potent I can be too. You know not to doubt me."

Lana rolled over onto her side and then straddled him, sinking back down on his length without a care in the world. She groaned before saying, "Maybe you didn't prove anything. Perhaps, I still doubt just how strong your country is. Maybe you should show me what you can do. Just in case your last two demonstrations weren't enough."

Roman managed to pick her up and raise himself off the floor without sliding out of her. He walked over to the counter near the sink and sat her on it. "I'll show you all night long, baby girl."

"Go ahead, I have nothing but time."

He'd did her on every surface in her kitchen. There wasn't much more room to cover, but there were a few more smaller spaces. He shifted her body so that her butt sat on the edge of the sink and held her in place so that she didn't fall in.

And as he began to pound into her again, the last thing on the ravishing Russians mind was the fact that she was being fucked on her kitchen sink. There were weirder places to have intercourse. The kitchen sink wasn't too bad. After all, he'd sexed her on the kitchen island and against the refrigerator. The sink was everything but.

* * *

_Tell me about how and bothered that got you in the review section, lol. Until the next time, lovelies :)_


End file.
